Many television services providers offer “mosaic” channels. These mosaic channels display multiple thumbnails of video content all on one screen so that a user watching that particular mosaic, whether it be channel based or application, is able to see multiple content, and may be able to navigate to the individual thumbnails to listen to the audio related to that content.
However, a user may encounter viewing issues when switching between which content of the mosaic channels is providing audio. In one example the network may provide the switching between content items. While placing control of the switching in the network utilizes a minimum amount of bandwidth, the switching may result in delays between receiving the user request, switching to the new content item and providing the new content item. In another example, the set-top box may control the switching between content items. While placing control of the switching at the set-top box eliminates the above delays, the set-top box switching requires a significant amount of bandwidth for the plurality of thumbnails of video content and the plurality of audios associated with each of the video content.
Thus, users may appreciate a personalized mosaic space where they may have the ability to switch between the mosaic channels quickly without network delays, while reducing bandwidth requirements for the service provider.